No Regrets
by Whitechapelfangirl
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - SLASH - Sequel to 'Too Attached', where Kent and Chandler discuss what happened between them.


Title: No regrets.

Author: Claddagh

Pairing: Chandler/Kent

Rating: NC-17

Summary: The sequel to 'Too attached' - Kent and Chandler discuss what happened between them in Buchan's bathroom.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Will never own. Am just playing with the characters (figuratively speaking) for my own and your amusement.

Authors Note: Now this is the first graphic sex scene I've done for this paring and I'm really not sure about it, it's very difficult to do a sex scene realistically between Chandler and Kent. So please give feedback, even if it is to tell me that I did a terrible job! Secondly the three chairs that the lads…*ehem*…do stuff on, if you watch the scene where Buchan comes into Joe's office just after Kent has been dismissed in episode 2 of the 2nd series, you will find the chairs. Just wanted to let the readers know, to give them a bit of a visual! ;-)

* * *

"We're off now lad. Don't stay too long." Miles said, pulling on his coat and pushing his chair behind the desk.

"Don't worry Skip, I won't." Kent reassured, twisting around in his seat while tapping his pen restlessly on the file in front of him.

"See you tomorrow gov'nor." The DS shouted across the office, not waiting for a reply before turning around and walking out of the incident room with Mansell not far behind. Chandler barely lifted his head in acknowledgment of the fact that the half of the team had just left. However he did glance up when he realised that himself and Kent were the only ones left in the office.

It had been a week since Jimmy and Johnny Brookes had been killed and the team were still finishing the paperwork concerning the events of the past few weeks. It had also been nearly a week and a half since the two colleagues had kissed in Buchan's bathroom and neither man had, as of yet, had the courage to bring the subject up. Joe knew that he would have to pretty soon though, as there was a clear atmosphere between the two of them, so much so that even the other's were starting to realise.

Chandler had a feeling that Miles knew more about what had happened between the two of them than he was letting on. Despite his gruff exterior he had a good grasp of the feelings of those around him and was more perceptive than most gave him credits for, especially when it came to the youngest member of the team.

Since the incident in the bathroom Joe had been unable to think of hardly anything else except the younger man and the way their lips had pressed together hungrily, the way Kent's fingers had hesitantly brushed the skin on his chest and the clear arousal that Joe had felt from the DC. Proving that he had wanted him.

"Sir?"

Joe looked up to see the young man standing in the doorway, his coat draped over one arm and a decidedly reluctant expression on his face.

"Yes Kent?" He replied, his voice even, expressionless, just the way he needed it to be.

"I'm off now, I just wanted to let you know."

Joe nodded.

"Ok."

"I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend sir." Kent smiled slightly, before turning away. Joe looked down at his desk for a second, gently turning the small pot of tiger balm around in between his fingers.

"Kent!" He called, his heartbeat increasing slightly as he realised that this conversation was going to go either really well, or really bad. The young man turned again and walked back into the office, his eyes wide and his mouth set in a thin line.

"Sir?"

"Kent, we need to talk. Please sit down."

The brown eyes seemed to grow even wider, if possible, in recognizable panic, but Joe watched as that expression was quickly pushed away and the astute mask of DC Kent was pulled over the young face as he slowly moved towards the seat opposite Joe's and gingerly lowered himself down onto it.

"About what?" his voice was a good attempt at casual, but Joe could tell that Kent knew exactly what he was talking about if his avoidance of any eye contact was an indication.

Joe sighed and pressed his hands together. "Look, I know this is…difficult, Kent, but we need to discuss what happened."

Kent seemed to deflate, his shoulders slumping and his head dropping forwards slightly before he crossed his arms defensively, his eyes still refusing to meet Joe's.

"Sir, I said I was sorry, I'm not sure what else there is to discuss."

"I'm not very good at these sort of things Kent, you know that, I'm not a people person and I can come across sometimes as standoffish. But, I don't kiss someone for no reason. Especially a friend, and you kissed me back." Joe said calmly.

"I know." Kent breathed softly.

"Do-do you regret it?" Joe waited with bated breath for the answer.

Kent licked his dry lips slowly before finally joining his eyes with the blue ones of his superior.

"No."

The answer came out as hardly even a whisper, but Joe still heard it and the single word managed to make his entire stomach jolt. Joe placed both palms flat on his desk and stared down at them, contemplatively, before slowly standing and walking around to the other side of his desk.

Kent watched his progress with wide eyes and when he came to stand next to the chair the young man was sitting in, Kent quickly looked away, seemingly unable to hold the older man's intense gaze for any longer.

The DI couldn't help himself, he extended one hand and brought it to rest on the back of Kent's neck, loving the way that the young man's breath hitched slightly at the contact. His fingers were cool in contrast to the warm skin underneath them and Joe could almost feel the heat radiating from the pale flesh that felt smooth and soft under Joe's hand. Joe gently squeezed his fingers, prompting Kent to look back up at him, his brown eyes shifting agitatedly from the DI, around the room and to the hand that was still resting on the back of his neck. When Kent managed to hold Joe's gaze for more than half a second, the older man took a deep breath, before speaking, his voice coming out hesitant, nothing like the confidant statement he'd wanted it to be

"Neither do I."

The silence was deafening, It was as if everything else had stopped, even the evening city sounds were not registering in either man's mind as Joe waited for Kent's reaction.

He watched the muscles in the young man's neck move as he swallowed nervously, before slowly standing up and moving until he was right in front of Joe, their chests barely two inches away from touching each other. Joe didn't move, he just remained still, looking down at Kent with an almost blank expression.

Then, without warning, the young man lifted his chin and moved forward until the two men's lips met for the second time, no where near as hesitant as they'd been the last time they'd kissed. Kent wasted no time in opening his mouth and gently swiping his tongue across Joe's lips, prompting him to open his own mouth, allowing their tongues to make contact and gently caress each other, sending jolts of pleasure through both men's nervous systems.

Joe found himself relaxing into the kiss and enthusiastically pressing back into the young man, allowing both hands to come and rest on the narrow waist, gripping a fistful of the semi-expensive suit jacket in his fingers, enabling him to pull Kent closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. Kent's hands soon slid up Joe's chest, over the lapels of his suit jacket and around his neck, while his fingers threaded through the short blond hairs at the back of Joe's head.

Kent eventually broke the kiss, though for no other reason that he needed to breath. They stood there, breathless, panting, breathing each others air.

"Sir?"

Joe smiled a little.

"Emerson…" came the whispered reply, before Joe rushed forward, claiming the reddened lips with his own. This time the kiss held a degree of urgency in it. Kent's arms circled Joe's neck even tighter, so that the older man's neck was held in the crook of his elbow. Joe's hands busied themselves by gently manoeuvring the young man, insistently pushing him to the side and then backwards, across Joe's office, towards the row of three navy blue seats that were lined up at the end of the room.

On the way there the side of Kent's knee collided painfully with the coffee table that still held the VHS tape of Buchan's Kray twins documentary.

"Ah!"

Joe buried his face in the side of Kent's neck, inhaling the lingering smell of aftershave, while pressing his lips to the hollow just below the sharp jaw line.

"Sorry." The older man rasped, his usually smooth voice, husky from their activities.

Instead of a reply Kent just let out a quiet moan as, once again he was pushed backwards towards the chairs. Just as the back of Kent's legs hit the soft cushion Joe felt the young man harshly grip the lapels of his suit jacket and push the expensive material off of his shoulders. The DC was about to drop the jacket to the floor, but Joe momentarily pulled away from the kiss to take the item of clothing from Kent's hands and lay it neatly across the coffee table, before clasping the other man's own suit jacket and pulling it off the smaller frame, laying the material down in the same process as before.

Kent let out a slight chuckle at this typical Joe-Like behaviour, then with a quiet exhalation he reached forward and slowly undid the buttons of Joe's waistcoat, while placing a number of rough kisses on the taller man's neck and over his Adam's apple. Kent slipped the waistcoat off and threw it over their jackets on the coffee table before bringing their lips together once again in a heated kiss.

Joe smiled softly into the kiss, then placing his hands on Kent's shoulders and gently pushed the young man down so that he sat down on the chairs.

Breathlessly he looked up at Joe, before he reached out a hand and gripped the sleeve of the other man's shirt, insistently pulling him down to sit next to him, leaning in for another kiss, the action already feeling natural to both men.

They didn't stay that way for long and no more than a few minutes later Kent laid down across the three seats, pulling Joe down with him by two tight fistfuls of the white shirt, which was quickly undone (as well as the tie) and pushed open to reveal the hairless chest that Kent vividly remembered running his fingers across when they'd kissed last in Buchan's bathroom.

Kent turned his head, pressing the side of his face into the seat, muffling the moan that found it's way out of his lips the second Joe began gently kissing the pulse point just below his jaw line, occasionally nipping the sensitive skin then soothing the hurt with a swipe of his tongue. He slipped his hands into Joe's open shirt, clutching at his sides and back, pulling him closer as he pushed his hips up into the slightly wider ones above him, using his feet as leverage. Both men could feel their arousals pressing against their hips and the pressure between them was rapidly growing. Joe clasped one hand to the side of Kent's face and turned the young man to face him, hurriedly claiming the full lips again, gently pulling down on the DC's chin, encouraging him to open his mouth to him.

The young man arched upwards with a loud cry when Joe's knee slipped in between his thighs, pressing on his crotch. With fumbling fingers the DI somehow managed to undo Kent's shirt and tie, pushing them to the side, much like his own was, before leaning down and kissing the heaving chest, Kent's little moans and hitches of breath only encouraging him. His fingers ghosted over the other man's sides, it barely registering in his mind that he could feel the ridges of a few ribs, reminding him how small and young Kent really was.

"Joe…" Kent choked out slipping his hands down to the other man's belt and attempting to undo it. It took a few attempts, but eventually, with a little help from the other man, Kent was able to undo both the belt and the flies of Joe's trousers, the metallic click of each tooth of the zip coming undone sounding unnaturally loud in the quiet office.

Soon the younger man's flies were also undone and both sets of trousers were pushed off of the Detectives hips, along with their underwear, leaving both men exposed and aroused.

Without hesitation Kent reached down and firmly grasped Joe in his hand, providing a few gentle strokes to the shaft, grinning with satisfaction as Joe let out a low grunt and helplessly thrust into his hand. Kent continued to stroke Joe, slowly speeding up, occasionally flicking his thumb over the head, his fingers becoming damp with pre-come.

Suddenly Joe lifted himself up on his elbows, allowing him to reach down with one hand, and with only a seconds thought of the hygiene ramifications, gripped Kent's erection, his heart skipping a beat when the young man threw back his head and let his mouth fall half open at the touch.

It took the Kent a few seconds to gather his thoughts enough to resume his own stroking motions. He could feel Joe's hand moving next to his, practically in synch.

When Joe added slightly more pressure Kent couldn't help the loud cry that escaped his mouth, which surely carried out of Joe's office, and possibly even out of the incident room altogether. In order to silence the smaller man's stream of noises Joe kissed him fiercely, muffling and swallowing any sounds of pleasure with his own mouth. After a few minutes of fevered kissing and stroking, both men were hot and flustered, their breaths coming out in harsh gasps between their joined mouths.

Joe could tell that Kent was close, the young man was trembling beneath him and the hand stroking him occasionally faltered. Joe and Kent could feel their orgasms approaching, their entire body's tensing as both men gave the final few hurried strokes, both coming within seconds of each other, their cries filling the darkened office and the space between them becoming wet and sticky from their combined fluids.

Both men were glistening and covered with a sheen of sweat, their breathing was still fast, their faces were flushed and their lips swollen. They lay there together while they came down from their high, Joe with his face buried in Kent's neck and the young man slowly scraping his fingers up and down Joe's sides. Then reality began to seep back in, and Joe realised that they were both half naked, post coital, in his office, with no lock, in Whitechapel police station, which probably wasn't exactly empty of it's employees yet, it still being early!

So, after enjoying the moment for a second longer, Joe climbed off of Kent and stood up, pulling his underwear and trousers up so they covered his crotch. He then shakily walked over to his desk, opened the top draw and pulled out a few anti-bacterial wipes. Wiping his own hands and stomach with one, he walked back over to Kent who still lay spread out across the three joined seats, with one forearm thrown over his eyes and the leg closest to Joe bent at the knee to hide his modesty (not that Joe hadn't just seen it). He sat back down, next to the young man and placed his hand on the damp chest, gently tapping the skin.

"Kent." His voice was quiet, low and raspy still, but the DC still heard it and quickly removed his arm from over his eyes, allowing him to look up at Joe with a tiny smile being formed from his lips.

"Hey"

Joe pressed the wipe into the smaller hand and watched contently as Kent slowly sat up, leaning his back against the wooden armrest of the chair (which couldn't have been comfortable), before wiping his hands and stomach, much like the older man had done.

"I'm hoping you don't regret that either." Kent sighed quietly, looking at Joe with only half of an idea of what his answer will be.

After the few seconds it took for that statement to sink in Joe smiled again, taking the dirty wipes out of the young man's hand, balling them up with the one already in his fist and walked over to and threw them in the bin. He returned to his previous position, doing up his belt and beginning to button his shirt as he did so.

"Of course not." Kent looked relieved. "But, I think it's best if this…thing between us, is kept discreet." The young man's shoulders slumped slightly.

"The team won't care Sir, they won't, honestly!"

Joe held up a hand to silence the DC. "I know. I don't mean we shouldn't tell them., they probably should know. I just don't think that we should flaunt it, in general, when working, as that will only lead to trouble for the both of us."

Kent stopped panicking slightly. "Oh, Ok."

"Excellent." Joe smiled widely, leaning forward and softly capturing Kent's lips with his own, the tips of his fingers caressing the young man's jaw, holding him in place.. It was gentle and loving, nothing like any of the others that had been previously bestowed that evening. Those kisses one could mistake for lust and passion alone, but in this kiss the feelings that the two detectives had for each other could clearly be seen, even if they weren't aware of it yet.


End file.
